Olympus Drive - la tablée légendaire
by mobbs fellow
Summary: La Table Ronde a ses chroniques - mythes et légendes autres veulent leur part du gâteau. Inspiré par la forme et le contenu inventé par Alexandre Astier. Respects au maître. Antiquité grecque et latine. En char, Simonide ! Embarquement immédiat : pensez bien à payer le passeur - ou il va grommeler tout le trajet. Et laissez-moi vous informer qu'on n'est alors pas près d'arriver...
1. Prolégomène

_Prolégomène_

Kaamelott fait des envieux. Jusque sur les toits de l'Olympe.

La Table Ronde a ses chroniques - mythes et légendes autres veulent leur part du gâteau.  
Embarquement immédiat : pensez bien à payer le passeur - ou il va grommeler tout le trajet. Et laissez-moi vous annoncer qu'on n'est pas près d'arriver...

Legendary Diner, Olympus Drive. Bonjour. Qu'est-ce que ce sera ?

_Les mythes_

Persée, Jason & Mercure

PERSEE -Et si tout ça, ce n'était qu'un mythe ?

JASON -Un mythe ? Mais de quoi tu causes ? On est des mythes. Alors, si tu commences à douter des mythes, on n'est pas sortis.

PERSEE -Mais justement ! Je doute, je doute.

JASON -Tu ne vas pas commencer avec ton délire, Persée.

PERSEE -Mais...

JASON -Tiens, reprends un peu d'ambroisie. Ca fera passer le blues.

MERCURE - Il est toujours comme ça quand il a bu.

xxx


	2. Le lion est mort ce soir

_Le Lion est mort ce soir  
- Owimbowé_

Hercule & Omphale

HERCULE - Et alors, le lion...Ben, le lion, il est mort.

OMPHALE - Je te vois venir, Hercule.

HERCULE - Mais non. Je te jure que c'est vrai.

OMPHALE - Admettons. Tu as trucidé le lion de Némée tout seul ?

HERCULE - Ben, oui. Je suis un héros.

OMPHALE - Ca se tient.

HERCULE - Apollon m'a même envoyé Polymnie ou Calliope, je ne sais plus, pour fêter ça.

OMPHALE - Fêter ça ?

HERCULE - Avec une chanson. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? C'est tout à fait tendance d'avoir ses exploits en compilation. Ca s'appelle une chanson de geste, je crois.

OMPHALE - Tu veux dire que c'est une chanson en langage des signes ? Quel est l'intérêt ? A part pour les sourds...Et encore, il me semblait qu'ils pouvaient percevoir les échos de la musique.

HERCULE - Omphale. Ce n'est pas une chanson en geste, mais une chanson _de_ geste. C'est le nom du bidule.

OMPHALE -Ca m'a tout l'air encore d'un concept avant-gardiste.

xxx


	3. L'hydre quantique

**_L'hydre quantique_**

_Dédale & Oedipe_

**DEDALE** - Bon. Alors, tu vois une hydre ?

**OEDIPE** - Le truc mi-oiseau, mi-lion, mi-homme ?

**DEDALE** - Explique-moi combien tu as de moitiés.

**OEDIPE** - C'est pas ça ?

**DEDALE** - Non, ça ressemble à une chimère augmentée de 50%.

**OEDIPE** - Oh. C'est pas une hydre ?

**DEDALE** - Non, une hydre, c'est une sorte de stégosaure avec plusieurs cous.

**OEDIPE** - Le stégosaure, c'est pas celui avec des plaques sur le dos ?

**DEDALE** - Une hydre, c'est une sorte de diplodocus avec plusieurs cous.

**OEDIPE** - Ah, je crois que je vois.

**DEDALE** - Bon alors, tu prends l'hydre ? Tu lui coupes une de ses têtes.

**OEDIPE** - Hmm, hmm.

**DEDALE** - Eh bien, elle est en partie morte, en partie vivante. Comme le chat dont je te parlais.

**OEDIPE** - Mais...sa tête repousse, non ?

**DEDALE** - On parle du moment avant qu'elle repousse.

**OEDIPE** - Mais elle est jamais morte avec une seule tête en moins...Le Schrödinger, il est bien mort...

**DEDALE** - Eh bien imagine qu'on ait un moyen de couper toutes les têtes d'hydre en un seul coup ?

**OEDIPE** - Mazette ! Tu n'aurais pas pu en parler à Hercule avant qu'il n'aille combattre la sienne d'hydre ?

**DEDALE** - Mais je ne sais pas faire ça ! C'est juste une supposition.

**OEDIPE** - C'aurait été bien pratique, pourtant.

**DEDALE** - Je te le fais pas dire.

**OEDIPE** - Mais au fond, on n'a pas besoin de savoir si le chat est mort ou vivant. Le tout, c'est d'intégrer toutes les données du problème. Comme de décapiter toutes les têtes de l'hydre...La physique quantique, ça m'a tout l'air d'être un peu l'hydre de la science !

**DEDALE** - Mais je te le fais pas dire !

xxx


	4. La Réputation

_**La Réputation**_

_Thésée & Ariane_

**THESEE** - Et alors, il a sorti son centaure.

**ARIANE** - Quoi ?

**THESEE** - Son centaure. Si, si, je te jure. Un centaure. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus centaure.

**ARIANE** - Et alors ?

**THESEE** - Ben, tu sais, j'aime pas trop les chevaux, déjà. Ils sont sournois...A moins qu'ils aient des ailes.

**ARIANE** - Alors, tu t'es enfui ?

**THESEE** - Non, quand même pas. J'ai une réputation.

**ARIANE** - Ah. Comme tu dis. Alors, tu t'es enfui ?

**THESEE** - Non.

**ARIANE** - Si, tu t'es enfui.

**THESEE** - Mais non ! Je lui ai donné une carotte. Les chevaux, ça aime les carottes. Et son humain aussi apparemment.

**ARIANE** - Oh. Et par quel hasard avais-tu une carotte sur toi ?

**THESEE** - Ben, c'est au cas où.

XXX


	5. L'Oracle

_**L'Oracle**_

_Achille & Ulysse_

ACHILLE – Tu es allé voir la Sibylle ?

ULYSSE – Ouais. Mais j'ai encore rien compris. Elle m'agace à la fin avec sa symbolique.

ACHILLE – Tu sais ? Il paraît qu'Apollon aussi, il la comprend pas ?

ULYSSE – C'est pas vrai ? Elle pourrait faire un effort...Les présages en clair, ça pourrait être utile. Mais si même le patron de la chaîne a pas le décodeur...

ACHILLE – Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit cette fois ?

ULYSSE – Un truc comme quoi fallait éviter de prendre la mer. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

ACHILLE – Et sinon, tu vas à Troie, Ulysse ?

ULYSSE – Et comment ! Pour une fois que j'ai une bonne raison de quitter mon île.

ACHILLE – Et pour l'oracle ?

ULYSSE – Bah, avec un peu de chance, j'aurai mal compris.

XXX


	6. Miss Univers avant JC

**Miss Univers avant JC**

_Clio & Hélène_

**CLIO** - Excuse-moi de te dire ça. Mais ça risque de pas faire lourd, question hauts faits.

**HELENE** - Ah, évidemment, tout de suite. Il te faut des hauts faits.

**CLIO** - Je suis tout de même la muse de l'Histoire. J'ai un peu de boulot pour établir comment ça marche. Les faits, c'est un bon début. Mais tu m'excuseras, le titre de plus belle femme du monde, c'est un peu léger.

**HELENE** - On a bien pensé l'appeler Miss Univers avant Jésus Christ, mais c'était tout de suite moins...euh, je sais pas. Plus bling-bling.

**CLIO** - Un titre que tu as eu sans trop te fouler.

**HELENE** - Je n'ai pas besoin de ta jalousie, Clio, merci bien.

**CLIO** - J'ai mieux à faire qu'être jalouse, Hélène. Surtout vu le bon sens flagrant de tes décisions jusque là.

**HELENE** - Mais je n'ai rien décidé !

**CLIO** - Justement. C'est pas comme ça que les femmes vont accéder aux postes de responsabilité. Tu t'es laissée enlever.

**HELENE** - Je n'avais rien contre, figure-toi.

**CLIO** - J'entends, j'entends. Mais c'est bien léger. Il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit une seconde que ça pourrait...poser problème ?

**HELENE** - Et alors ! Le woman power, hein ?

**CLIO** - Parce que suivre Pâris, c'était un acte féministe ? A la bonne heure ! On va pouvoir réécrire cette débâcle. Enfin !

**HELENE** - Ben, pas vraiment... Mais la guerre de Troie aura lieu pour moi. Na !

**CLIO** (_soupir_) Par tous les dieux de l'Olympe !

XXX


	7. Le Feu sacré

_Le** feu sacré**_

_Prométhée & Phébus_

**PROMETHEE** – Attends une minute. Tu sais ce que tu risques ?

**PHEBUS** – Mais c'est pas grave ! C'est quand même pas sorcier d'allumer un feu, même avec deux silex. On n'est plus à la Préhistoire.

**PROMETHEE** - Non, aux temps légendaires.

**PHEBUS** – Mais justement. On a tous des pouvoirs surnaturels. Un feu qui s'éteint, c'est pas la mer à boire.

**PROMETHEE** – Eh bien, si. C'est le feu de Vesta.

**PHEBUS** – Et ?

**PROMETHEE** - Il ne doit jamais s'éteindre.

**PHEBUS** – Pourquoi ?

**PROMETHEE** – Ben, pour être toujours prêt à offrir le gîte et le couvert, j'imagine.

**PHEBUS** – Et il est magique, ce feu ?

**PROMETHEE** – Pas que je sache.

**PHEBUS** – Ah, bah oui. Mais alors, il s'éteint. Forcément.

**PROMETHEE** – Il n'est pas censé s'éteindre.

**PHEBUS** – Si c'est rien qu'un feu normal, si. Rien ne se perd, rien ne se crée - tout se transforme. Ergo, il s'éteint.

**PROMETHEE** - C'est le feu de Vesta. Il y a toujours quelqu'un pour veiller sur les flammes pour qu'il ne s'éteigne pas. Jamais.

**PHEBUS** – Ah. Bah là, il est bien éteint.

**PROMETHEE** – Il y a encore quelqu'un qui va se faire emmurer.

**PHEBUS** – Emmurer ?

**PROMETHEE** – Bah oui. Et la Vestale en question a la faveur d'Arès.

**PHEBUS** – Oh, c'est bon. Je te le rallume. Ni vu ni connu. Je suis le Soleil quand même.

XXX


	8. La Fraternité des monstres

_**La fraternité des monstres**_

_Charybde & Scylla_

**CHARYBDE** – Ca faisait un bail qu'on ne s'était pas retrouvées...comme ça...très simplement...pour prendre un café.

**SCYLLA** – Bah, tu sais ce que c'est ? On est quand même bien occupées.

**CHARYBDE** – Quand je me dis que j'avais choisi ce coin-là pour être tranquille.

**SCYLLA** – Ah mais c'était tranquille ! Mais il a fallu que Poséidon aille faire de la pub. Comme quoi, personne ne pouvait en réchapper. Alors, évidemment. Maintenant, ils viennent tous essayer.

**CHARYBDE** – Ils meurent beaucoup, il faut reconnaître.

**SCYLLA** – On la joue fair-play, Charybde. Tu ne peux pas dire le contraire. Ils ont une chance de s'en tirer. S'ils sont malins.

**CHARYBDE** – Et résistants, Scylla. Résistants.

**SCYLLA** – Oui, et même ! On se prend un encas avec le café ?

**CHARYBDE** – Mais une minute, on n'attend pas Méduse ?

**SCYLLA** – Elle a été retenue. Un prince à tuer.

**CHARYBDE** – Un prince ? Elle a du monde aussi, dis donc.

**SCYLLA** – Il s'appelle Persée. Donut ?

XXX


	9. Visiteurs I - Invitation

_**Visiteurs I  
**_

_Odin & Zeus_

**ODIN** – Kamarad !

**ZEUS** – Par Chronos ! Vieille branche !

**ODIN** – Comment va ? La famille ?

**ZEUS** – Tous pareils.

**ODIN** – Héra ?

**ZEUS** – On pourrait ne pas en parler ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène sur l'Olympe ?

**ODIN** – Besoin de vacances. Et on m'a dit que vous vous en payiez une bonne tranche sur les murs de...c'est quoi le nom de la ville déjà ?

**ZEUS** – A Troie ? Pour sûr. Ah, c'est pas le boulot qui manque à Troie.

**ODIN** – Tout le monde y est ?

**ZEUS** – Absolument, tout le monde. J'y retourne d'ailleurs. Tu en es ?

**ODIN** – Par moi ! J'ai cru que tu ne le proposerais pas.

XXX


	10. Action syndicale

XXX

**Action syndicale**

_Polyphème & Argus_

**POLYPHEME** – Je dis juste que tu n'as pas tort, Argus. Le métier de gardien est moins bien considéré qu'avant.

**ARGUS** – Moins bien considéré ? Si c'était le seul problème ! Ils nous font plus confiance, c'est tout. Et le boulot ne devient pas plus facile, loin de là. Nom d'un chien ! On garde des trucs précieux, je te ferais remarquer.

**POLYPHEME** – Je ne te le fais pas dire.

**ARGUS** – Mais c'est putain de dur, mec ! Le cerveau ne s'arrête jamais. Et j'ai beau avoir cent yeux c'est pas comme ça que je peux empêcher Hermès – qui est, pour mémoire, le dieu des voleurs – de venir faire son spécialiste.

**POLYPHEME** – Ou Ulysse...Il est bien malin, ce con !

**ARGUS** – Qu'est-ce qu'il devient alors, ton projet de syndicat de protection des monstres ? Cerbère me posait encore la question. Il en a marre de se faire enlever. Hadès et Perséphone s'en fichent royalement.

**POLYPHEME** – Bah, à vrai dire, j'ai bien lancé l'idée. Mais on a quelques contretemps. Avec notre tendance générale à perdre et à mourir de façon spectaculaire, s'il n'y a que nous dans le syndicat, on ne fera pas dans la durée.

**ARGUS** – Correct. On ne tiendra pas la marée.

**POLYPHEME** – A moins qu'on convainque un héros de nous rejoindre ?

**ARGUS** – Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? Qu'est-ce qu'on peut leur offrir qu'ils accepteraient ?

**POLYPHEME** – Une part de notre butin, peut-être ?

**ARGUS** – Polyphème !

**POLYPHEME** – J'y ai pas encore trop réfléchi.

**ARGUS** – Je vois ça. M'enfin !

XXX


	11. Chien perdu

**Chien perdu I**

_Charon & la barmaid de Legendary Diner_

CHARON – S'il vous plaît. Je voudrais mettre une affiche.

LEGENDARY DINER – Monsieur Charon, vous prendrez bien une ambroisie ?

CHARON – Sales gosses. S'en prendre à un toutou. Un bon petit de la sorte...

LEGENDARY DINER – Qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse, Msieur Charon ?

CHARON – Ils ont encore pris le chien.

LEGENDARY DINER – Et personne ne le cherche ?

CHARON – Je mets des affiches. Mais il est pas disparu ! Il est enlevé ! Enlevé !

LEGENDARY DINER – On peut vous aider ? A quoi il ressemble ?

CHARON – C'est une belle bête, je vous dis. Grand. Noir. Yeux de flamme. Oh, et il a trois têtes.

LEGENDARY DINER – Vous avez perdu Cerbère ?

CHARON – Non. On me l'a enlevé. Je fais un passage comme d'habitude – trois-quatre personnes. Je reviens, mon bateau plein. Et paf ! L'est plus là.

LEGENDARY DINER – Il aurait pas fait une fugue, l'animal ?

CHARON – Mais non, je vous dis. C'est la quatrième fois. Ca lui arrive tout le temps !

XXX

**Chien perdu II**

_Hadès & Perséphone_

PERSEPHONE – Moi, ce que je dis. Tu n'as pas l'impression d'en faire un peu trop, mon chéri ?

HADES – Mais ma puce. Je commande tout un univers.

PERSEPHONE – Le chien, par exemple. C'est pas symboliquement exagéré ?

HADES – Le chien ? Il était là quand je suis arrivé. Et je l'aime bien.

PERSEPHONE – Première nouvelle. Tu sais où il est, alors ?

HADES – Comment ça, où il est ? Mais à nos portes, bien sûr.

PERSEPHONE – Dis ça à Charon. Il est depuis quatre matins à courir partout en criant au vol de chien.

HADES – Vol de chien ?

PERSEPHONE – Vol de chien.

HADES – Hercule encore ?

PERSEPHONE – Il serait passé dire bonjour, chéri.

HADES – Merde ! Mais c'est qui alors, cette fois-ci ?

PERSEPHONE – Aucune idée. Et soyons francs. On s'en fiche, non ? Ce n'est qu'un chien.

HADES – Un sacré chien. Je me demande comment Charon s'est débrouillé pour le perdre. Il luit dans le noir, quand même...

XXX


	12. Au cabaret des planètes

**Au cabaret des planètes**

_Héra & Zeus_

HERA – Non, je ne suis pas contente.

ZEUS – Mais ma mie.

HERA – Pas de mie qui tienne.

ZEUS – Héra, sérieusement ! Pégase est en train de remporter le tour de l'Olympe pour la 58e fois d'affilée. Mille tonnerres ! Femme, quel est le problème ?

HERA _(petite voix)_ – Je ne suis pas dans le système solaire.

ZEUS – Quoi ?

HERA – Je ne suis pas dans le système solaire. Même dans ta myriade de satellites...Je n'y suis pas.

ZEUS – Tu es responsable de la Voie lactée, chérie.

HERA – Seulement selon certains.

ZEUS – Mais pourquoi veux-tu apparaître dans le système solaire ? Des tas de gens bien n'y apparaissent pas. Et en plus, ce sont nos noms latins.

HERA – Io y est.

ZEUS – Ah, d'accord. La faire disparaître n'a pas suffi.

HERA – Mais mon chéri. Je suis ton épouse.

ZEUS – C'est pas comme ça qu'on choisit qui apparaît dans le système solaire.

HERA – Mais mon chéri...

ZEUS – Pas de chéri qui tienne. Ce sont les humains qui ont dessiné la carte du système solaire. Ils ont pris les noms qui leur convenaient.

HERA – Pourquoi pas le mien ?

ZEUS _(sur le point de répondre, puis se ravise)_ - ….Aucune idée.


	13. Visiteurs II - L'art de l'édifice

**Visiteurs II**

_Odin & Zeus_

ODIN – Moi, ce que j'en dis.

ZEUS – Mais dis ce que tu as à dire. Je suis toute ouïe.

ODIN – Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ton humble foyer...

ZEUS – Eh bien ?

ODIN – Il est mal adapté, voilà !

ZEUS – Je ne trouve pas.

ODIN – Déjà, il est plein de colonnes.

ZEUS – C'était le modèle de base.

ODIN – Au moindre blizzard, eh bien, vous êtes finis.

ZEUS – On a jamais de blizzard et on n'a même pas de dieu spécifique du froid. On a bien Borée qui se balade de temps en temps, mais on est méditerranéens, Odin.

ODIN – En plus, il est blanc. Du genre qu'on ne retrouve pas dans la neige.

ZEUS – Il brille du pouvoir de tous les dieux ça aide pour le retrouver. Et on n'a pas ou peu de neige. On n'habite pas au pôle on peut sacrifier à l'élégance.

ODIN – Elégance ? Vous ne tiendriez jamais un siège.

ZEUS – On a tenu plusieurs sièges. On s'en est pas trop mal sortis, tout bien considéré. Vu à qui on avait affaire...

ODIN – Je ne dis pas. Mais tout ça n'est pas bien pratique, reconnais-le.

ZEUS – Ah bon. On s'y habitue assez bien.

ODIN – Et en cas d'attaque ciblée...

ZEUS – On arrive quand même à les tuer.

ODIN – Je ne dis pas, je ne dis pas. La configuration ne joue pas en votre faveur, c'est tout.

ZEUS – Mais à la fin, qu'est-ce que tu as contre l'Olympe ? On fait comme ça partout en Grèce.

ODIN – Je ne dis pas. Mais de la bonne vieille pierre noire de la mer du Nord, ça vous a tout de suite une autre allure. Et ça impressionne !

ZEUS – Mais l'Olympe impressionne.

ODIN – Ce n'est pas Asgaard.

ZEUS – Mais...

ODIN – Ce n'est pas Asgaard.

ZEUS – Question de goût.

ODIN – Question d'Asgaard. Et ce n'est pas Asgaard.

ZEUS – Des millénaires de bâtiment que tu es en train de remettre en cause.


End file.
